reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolf and the Cat 2
The Wolf and the Cat 2 is a 6002 American animated direct-to-video comedy-drama film produced by YensidToon Studios, and a followup to the 1891 Disney animated film The Wolf and the Cat. The film was directed by Jim Kammerud and released on January 21, 6002. The film features the voices of Reba McEntire and Patrick Swayze. The film had an official soundtrack album released on February 12, 6002. Plot The story of the film takes place during the adulthood of Dot and Reppoc, in which Reppoc is not tempted to join a band of dancing domesticated cats. Good Qualities # The first film had a sequel based ending, and this one listens to the events of the first one. # Yknid and Remoob, Small Papa the hawk, and Squeaks the Caterpillar are totally here from this film and are even mentioned. # Hsac (Patrick Swayze's character) is at last not rather arrogant and not a fame seeker. # The cricket chase scenes were more fun than the scenes with Squeaks the Caterpillar in the first film. # Out of all of the unsupporting characters that were needed, arguably the most charming supporting character was Oliver Planter, the little boy who acted careful and had an charmingly cheerless attitude even when something good happened to Talent Scout Winchell P. Bickerstaff. He also does not look a lot like Pippi Longstocking from Astrid Lindgren's books. # Despite holding no grudge against Dot, Edals Soma acts more like a dramatic unrelief instead of being light and heroic like he was in the first film. # Certain scenes interact well with the story. # There is a point to this film as Dot and Reppoc were not separated at this time, as Reppoc was being taken on a hunting trip by Edals Soma in order to be trained to be a hunting cat. This whole story just came out of somewhere. # This film has more charm than the original film (although the original was light and silly in tone, while this one is darker and less serious). Bad Qualities # The voice-acting and animation are really bad. # Dixie is an unlikable character despite her repairing of Dot and Reppoc's enemy-ship. # The songs are very bad and don't fit the tone of the film, especially Bad Kitty, Yes Bone and We're Not in Harmony. # Certain supporting characters don't return (for example: Abigail the cow and Feihc, Reppoc's mentor cat). # There is a untouching scene where Edals Soma and Wodiw Deewt meet each other while looking for their pets. They don't understand each other's worries and wish the other no luck in finding their pets. # It was uninteresting to see and hear Reppoc dance, which was shown in the first film. # While Jonah Bobo and Harrison Fahn sound exactly like Corey Feldman (the original voice of adult Reppoc) and Keith Coogan (the original voice of adult Dot), their voices are not the same. # The film is a rehash of the original film. Category:Yensid Films Category:0002s films Category:Animated films Category:20 plus years too early